


姐姐1(下)

by piggy61235



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy61235/pseuds/piggy61235





	姐姐1(下)

其實直到現在，赫宰總有許多時刻令東海想喊他姐姐。因為東海總覺得，比起其他家族稱謂，赫宰就是更像姐姐一點。溫柔冷靜，說教不會完全不留情面，可以像朋友一樣打鬧，關鍵時刻可靠得不得了，無微不至的照顧人，但也有脆弱需要被護著的時候。偶爾，赫宰也會有比年紀小的自己更任性的時候。

 

比如現在。

兩人立姿跪在床上，東海從後面進入。剛入了一點，就聽到赫宰細到幾不可聞的輕呼。東海撥了他的頭髮，親吻赫宰的耳垂和臉頰。  
「不舒服？」  
赫宰搖搖頭，害羞的說。  
「只是這個姿勢有點…不習慣？」  
東海聽了，雙手從移到赫宰的胸口愛撫乳頭，赫宰也轉頭和他接吻。  
「繼續，應該沒問題的。」在品嘗對方濕軟甜美的口腔，吐息也交融在一起時，赫宰對東海確認道。「剛剛東海已經幫我放鬆很多了。」鼓勵似的再一次吻上東海的薄唇。  
有時間時，他們都會在前戲停留較久。這是他們尚未確立戀人關係，兩個剛同居時的習慣。赫宰的平穩強大的精神力，能為東海建立堅不可摧的精神平常，讓東海在其中凝神，調養生息，也學著訓練自己穩定。可在嘗試之前，東海沒預想到，和赫宰的肌膚相親帶來的內心滿足和幸福感。說實話，他本以為自己會因為過度強烈的刺激，難受到想撞頭呢，因為赫的身體是那麼美，不是少了生氣的嬌軟，精瘦緊實，穠纖合度，白皙的肌膚在興奮時白裡透紅。會羞澀也大膽。

 

「等等…」赫宰的聲音聽來真的有些慌張，阻止東海繼續挺進，他倒抽一口氣，微微擺動著腰部。  
「好大，這樣插會難受…」  
上半身像是企圖微微抽離著，可臀部移動間造成的摩擦感令他倆都接連呻吟。「東海太興奮了，還沒進來呢，就脹那麼大…唔」  
赫宰的表情顯示東海已經在探索中碰到裡面微凸的腺體。東海安了點心，雙手扶著赫宰的窄腰，循著節奏開始搗鼓那處。  
啊、啊…！  
赫宰來自敏感點傳來的酥麻快感立即紅了臉，太強烈也太刺激，身體因此往前傾。而那腰上的手臂立刻重新攬回他，持續給予強而有力的撞擊。  
「是姐姐剛才太愛玩了。」對他又吸又舔的，還誘惑著跟東海說能不能為了自己，變得又粗又硬。  
「嗯，…姐姐…？」赫宰看起來想問，但下一秒就給日漸增加的衝撞頻率給激等往前撲。  
「因為赫現在這樣太可愛了，今天想這樣叫赫。」東海的雙手各拉住那纖細的手腕，使赫宰重心不再往前。回應那規律的挺進，柔軟又富彈性的內壁熱情的貼吸著東海。東海見赫宰一時難以承受，伸手代替赫宰撫慰他的前端，可這只讓赫宰又抽了一口氣，給刺激的更加厲害。  
兩人的床鋪也因結合的動作震動著。隨著動作持續，東海原本扶在赫宰腰間的手轉往向上抱著撐住他的身體，赫宰轉身，就算不特別噘嘴，他的嘴唇總是像在索吻，於是他們又將唇舌相連。

 

維持了這樣的動作一陣，赫宰難忍的往前趴。  
東海將自己退出，將赫宰的身體翻過來，握住他的膝蓋揉起來。赫宰原本想笑，可東海又抽了枕頭置於赫宰的腰部，讓他可以好好靠著。於是赫宰將自己的雙腿都往東海盤起的腿上送，順著他的意思讓自己的膝蓋被好好按摩一下。  
「這樣應該就沒問題了，赫不會太累。」東海一本正經地說。  
「甚麼？」赫宰對體力問題有些敏感。  
東海沒回應，吻了赫宰一口就抱著他，讓他趴躺下來，枕頭墊高塞在臀部下。  
「接下來這個姿勢也不會讓膝蓋痠了。」  
「我哪裡累了，都你自己在說！」赫宰立刻直起身來反駁。  
「赫就是逞強的地方，最像個姐姐了。」  
啊李東海在說甚麼胡話，我老聽不懂，赫宰苦惱著，本來只是個不懂控制力道的弟弟，可是現在…

就剩那口齒不清的腔調像小朋友了。承受著東海始自大腿內側的愛撫和親吻，赫宰神智不清的想著。  
真的好美…一做愛，全身就變得白裡透紅的。東海也是胡亂想著，絕對要好好珍惜他，不能夠性子一來就不知節制。

臀部給墊高，赫宰又主動將腿分開點，東海的雙腿跪在身體兩側再次進入他，適當潤滑過的入口讓他能順利滑進又能恰到好處的按摩內壁。相比剛才的刺激和亢奮，這個姿勢赫宰不太需要出力，又能很快頂到深處，帶著些許羞恥，赫宰還是沒能忍住呻吟。  
「明明很喜歡…」東海舔過光滑背脊上的點點汗珠，赫宰一下劇烈收緊才讓東海老實些。  
下來一點，赫宰說，不然等下腿痠的是你。東海當然樂於從命，將身體趴在赫宰身上，大腿岔開著把自己繼續送入，事實上他無時不刻的渴望和心上人的肌膚相親。  
側著臉，他們又將嘴唇貼合一起，快感固然重要，但他們更重視的是能夠讓他們對視和擁抱彼此的姿勢，所以決定面對著對方。  
雙腿都給微微抬起，赫宰紅了臉讓東海別老盯著他們結合在一塊的地方看。  
「可我好喜歡這樣，看起來，好像姐姐吃得很開心一樣。」  
啊我當初是怎麼教的，李東海現在淨說些傻話…。赫宰害羞得只得摀臉，東海卻又伸出一隻手，將赫宰一手固定在兩側，並讓他們十指交扣。  
「也像是提醒我，赫是屬於我的，我也是你的。」  
另一手，則握住赫宰的陰莖摩擦著前後撫慰。一下被浪漫的告白心跳加速，一下又被不知疲倦的身體給折騰不已，赫宰也不甘示弱的收縮內裡，逼著傻小子暈頭轉向的繳械。

才剛射完，氣還沒緩勻，東海還是不肯放過赫宰一般的用力吻他，赫宰是知道他那點基於佔有和撒嬌的小心思，也同樣熱情地摟著他的頸子回應他。溫存一會兒，赫宰先行起身想沖洗，東海又反悔、不肯了。  
他拿了毛巾幫赫宰擦拭著身上的汗珠和體液。  
「赫再這樣待一會兒啊，我都幫你用好了。」  
對東海的討價還價，赫宰感到無奈。  
「我只是離開一下…」  
「赫呀…」  
「小笨蛋呀…」赫宰模仿東海的語氣，用鼻子蹭了蹭東海。  
「是你自己忘記戴套了啊，它們都在這裡面呢。」赫宰拉著東海的手摸摸自己的肚子，東海看著，好像突然意會了甚麼，霎時滿臉通紅。


End file.
